Question: To get to school each morning, Jessica takes a train 18.37 kilometers and a horse 18.31 kilometers. How many kilometers is Jessica's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ Jessica travels 36.68 kilometers in total.